Sleep Powder
by norsegodchick13
Summary: Gary falls asleep on Ash. Palletshipping! R&R.


"Victreebel! Use sleep powder!" James called.

"Ash, don't breathe this!"

"Right!" Ash covered his mouth and nose with his jacket.

"Pika!" Pikachu called from the cage.

"Pikachu! Don't worry! We're gonna save you!" He looked up at his pokemon, then at his rival. "What do we do?"

"I don't know... I'm too tired, I can't think... Dodrio, g-go, drill peck... Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Gary yawned. Dodrio looked at its trainer, then held its breath and attacked the balloon.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted. Pikachu fell, and Ash caught the pokemon.

"Pikachu! I'm so glad you're okay!" He laughed, spinning around. He sat down against a tree. "Hey, thanks for helpin' me there. Although now you're gonna insult me about it, like always."

"Wha?..." Gary staggered over, and passed out. On Ash. His head was comfortably in Ash's lap, and he fell asleep.

"Ash! We were looking all over for you!" Misty ran at Ash, followed by Brock. "Um, why is _he _here?"

"He saved Pikachu."

"Did he inhale sleep powder?" Brock asked. He poked Gary's face.

"Yeah, and a lot of it. I'm surprised he stayed awake that long." Ash looked down at him.

"Well, let's go! There's not a gym here, is there?" Misty flipped her ponytail.

"I don't think I should leave him here... When he wakes up, he'll probably be freaking out." He frowned. "But he probably won't be waking up for a while."

"Payback. He was a total jerk to you for, like, ever, right?"

"No, we shouldn't do that. The gym's in the next town, if we have to wait a few days it won't really matter. We can stay at the pokemon center. Besides, the next leader, Jasmine, is pretty tough. You can train with other trainers staying there." Brock suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"All your pokemon are pretty healthy. But why is your friend sleeping?" Nurse Joy stood behind the pokemon center counter.

"Sleep powder." Misty replied, still miffed about not leaving him.

"How much did he inhale? Too much can be fatal, you know." Nurse Joy's expression remained the same.

"There was a lot of it around him... What should we do?" Ash ran over to the couch where he had dropped Gary.

"Take his pulse. If it's fast, then we're in trouble." She walked over, frowning slightly.

"It's really fast."

"Okay. There is a way to stop the powder's effects, but it causes a strong allergic reaction in 50% of people." She ran into a room, then came quickly back with a hypodermic needle. She injected it into Gary's arm.

"So, how will we know if he's allergic?" He asked.

"In about two hours, if he seems to be having problems breathing. If that happens, I may not be able to save him." She walked away.

"It's been an hour and fifty minutes. Any problems should be seen by now." Nurse Joy came back. "Yes. It appears to be working perfectly. Good night." She left again.

"Well, good night Ash." Misty sulked off.

"See you in the morning." Brock followed.

"What the heck?" Gary sat up.

"Hey, you're finally up! It's been two days." Ash laughed.

"Oh. Okay."

"Brock and Misty are somewhere else."

"Ah. Hungry."

"Let's get lunch, then." The two left the pokemon center, and went to a nearby restaurant.

"I fell asleep on you?" Gary sipped his pepsi, staring at a photo of a Gyarados on the wall.

"Yeah. Misty was pretty upset about it, for some reason. She thinks I should get revenge."

"Are you?"

"Nah."

"Great. You know, for about a month, or so... um..."

"What?"

"I.. really like you, Ash."

"Yeah, even though we used to sort of hate each other, I think you're a great friend!" Ash smiled.

"N-no, not as a friend. Ash, I... I love you." And with that, Gary bolted out of the restaurant.

"Hey! You still have to pay for this! Wait, you love me? Gary, come back!" He shouted. "That jerk!"

Panic mode: on.

Gary balanced precariously on the ledge at the pokemon center.

_You stupid idiot! Why did you run? _

If he jumped, he wouldn't even break a bone. He wished he could.

"You're paying for the food!" Ash climbed out.

"Ah!" Gary lost his hold, and fell. Ash went down after him.

"So, you love me?" He crouched next to the bush where Gary had fallen.

"Ymmph, mm oommph bleh! Yes, Ash. Now let me lie here until I rot, because that's what I had in mind."

Ash leaned down and kissed his rival on the lips.

"What the- whatever." Gary grabbed Ash, and they kissed again.


End file.
